Keep Holding On Tamaki
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: A songfic based around episode 26 of the anime. Haruhi's thoughts as she almost loses her surrogate family.The song is Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne


**Disclaimer-I do not own Ouran High School Host Club because if I did...the anime wouldn't be over!**

**I also do not own the song, that belongs to Avril Lavigne. The song is called 'Keep Holding On'**

**This songfic goes with the final anime episode of OHSHC****

* * *

****Keep Holding On Tamaki**

**Songfic For OHSHC**

**Bold/Italics=Song Lyrics**

**Italics=Haruhi's Thoughts And Flashbacks**

**Normal=Story**

_**You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in**_

_'It can't end this way! No! He can't leave us1 We love this club and...I...I love that idiot!'_

Haruhi's thoughts ran wild as they watched the red car drive past with Tamaki and that stupid witch Eclair inside of it. The room, Music Room 3 grew cold and silent. Kyoya clenched his teeth. Before Haruhi knew it, the group was running, trying to go catch up to Tamaki. There was just one small issue...the Ootoris were helping the Tonnerres...

_'No! This is so stupid! Oh god...Tamaki, keep holding on. I can't lose you...I can't...not like this!'_

**_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
**

_'This is so bad...holy crap! Mori and Honey are good...and a bit intimidating...well now we can escape,'_

"Haruhi, go get that idiot,"

With those words from Kyoya, she took Kaoru's hand and was on the carriage.

_"Your not alone Haruhi. You'll never be alone. I promise I'll always be here for you," he had told her at Kyoya's beach house that night_

_'Yeah, where are you now you idiot! I thought a gentleman never breaks his promise and you're breaking yours by being stupid!'_

_**So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah**_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_'I won't let this happen. The twins need this club...I need it. Its my second family...my second home...and my second life. My chance to learn and this is all it could take to shatter it?'_**  
**Kaoru was pleading with Hikaru to slow down but Hikaru refused. He continuously reminded his dear twin that the Host Club was the only thing they truly loved and enjoyed

_'They need this club...I somehow fell for that childish moron...'_

Haruhi's thought was interrupted by a speed bump and crash. Hikaru was tossed from the carriage and Kaoru ran to his side once the carriage stopped, leaving Haruhi standing.

_**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**_

_**La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da**_

_"Remember Haruhi, you have to be brave, even when it seems that your world is crumbling around you,"_

_'Thanks Dad. I have to do this. This is whats right. We love this club. Tamaki, keep holding on. I'm coming and you're coming with me you idiot,'_

Haruhi tossed her wig and heavy dress away revealing her short brown hair and chocolate eyes. She took the reins and hit them upon the horses

_'This is our Ouran Fair and it wouldn't be complete without our childish, idiotic, teenage leader!'_

_**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
**_

The carriage rattled down the ramp. She could now see their car and she could hear Eclair coaxing Tamaki. It made Haruhi sick to her stomach to hear him so gloom, so sad...

_'You idiot! Get back here now!'_

"Haruhi!" cried Tamaki, the blond haired, violet eyed idiot as Haruhi brought the carriage onto the road that their car was on.

"What are you doing Haruhi? This is dangerous! Stop the carriage now!"

"Senpai, please come back to Ouran!"

"I mean it! Stop the carriage!"

"All of us would be completely lost without you Senpai!"

"But...they...they all said they were put out by the Host Club,"

"You really are an idiot! Whats wrong with you? After all this time been together, you still can't tell when we're joking and when we're serious! Everyone loves being in the Host Club! We really do! Even me Senpai! I love being part of the Host Club too!"

_'Now take my hand you dummy!'_

Haruhi's hand was outstretched to Tamaki. He lifted his hand toward her but that stupid Eclair held him down. And Haruhi felt disbalance coming.

_'Eclair! You little...oh no...this is bad...oh my god! Senpai!'_

_**Keep holding on  
Keep holding on**_

"Senpai!"

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi floated off the carriage and over toward the river below.

_'Great, now I'm going to die! Oh god...Tamaki!'_

And then she saw it- Eclair letting Tamaki go. He paused for a mere moment and jumped after her;

"HARUHI!"

"SENPAI!"

'_Now I just have to get that idiot's hand. I just need his hand...dear god Tamaki, you are stupid,'_

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her to him. He stared into her chocolate orbs, hugged her close, and both plummeted into the river below.

_'Keep holding on Tamaki. I'm here for you just like you are here for me,'_

_**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **_

_'Because you may be a childish, idiotic, stupid, and tiring idiot...but I still somehow fell in love with you,'_


End file.
